


Innocence

by ExcusemewhileIwagmytail



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail/pseuds/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompt: innocence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

Chaos. Mayhem. Destruction.

Rose couldn’t look. It was a disaster. She sagged against the doorway. Ever since that frantic call, she had been expecting this but she wasn’t prepared. She only had to step out for two hours. She took a deep breath and waded through the wreck to the living room sofa.

Her genius had fallen asleep. With the pacifier in his mouth. And their daughter fast asleep on his chest and drooling on his red shirt.

A picture of innocence surrounded by perfectly orchestrated mess! It turns out that even Time Lords can’t figure out the diaper genie.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)  
> Come say hi on tumblr: http://excusemewhileiwagmytail.tumblr.com/


End file.
